Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to contention-based uplink transmissions for latency reduction.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some instances, transmissions between mobile devices and base stations are initiated through established scheduling request procedures that result in a base station granting uplink resources to a mobile device that the mobile device may use in a subsequent transmission time interval to transmit uplink data. In some scenarios, however, the overall delay associated with transmitting information indicating that uplink resources are needed for data transmission and subsequently receiving a grant of uplink resources may cause certain inefficiencies in wireless communications.